1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame coupled to a projector, and more particularly to a frame capable of assisting a projector to carry out projection forward or rearward.
2. Description of Related Art
As the price of a projector becomes cheaper, application thereof is more valued; no matter what it is a business negotiation, education market or home entertainment, the use of a projector can be seen everywhere. The volume of a general mini-size portable projector is rather light and handy. The current technology allows a user to carry out immediate specific uses such as revision and replenishment besides a usual function of projection onto a canvas screen or a wall surface.
A general setup of a projector can be divided into a variety of setup ways such as front face front projection, back face front projection, hanging type front projection and hanging type rear projection. Taiwan Patent No. 534412 discloses an adjustable supporting frame for a projector; it comprises abase and a supporting seat disposed at a front side thereof. A fixing seat is disposed at a rear side of the base, and the supporting seat and the fixing seat are respectively coupled to left and right sides of the base through four vertical rods, in which a plurality of vertically arranged adjustable holes are respectively disposed on the four vertical rods. Furthermore, the plurality of adjusting holes on the two sides allow a screw to be passed through to fix an adjusting plate, a curved groove is disposed on the adjusting plate, and a pivoting hole is disposed above a center of the curved groove on the adjusting plate to match a pivoting screw to fix a fixing frame and a reflection mirror of a projector to allow angles of pitch of both the projector and the reflection mirror to be adjusted to response to a different type of projection system design.
Although the projector supporting frame mentioned above can adjust a projecting direction of a projector, a structure thereof is very complex, occupies a lot of space and is unable to project an image onto a table face to enable a user to use images projected on table surface to further replenish or revise data concerning the image.